regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Desperate Measures: Episode 07
Rule Change Change for proficent hunting checks: * After a successful check, and every point over 21 you roll gets you 10 yards closer to the target, starting from 200 yards. Recap 17th March, 1512 ]] The Latrineian Scavengers are in Kneecap, preparying to head out on a journey for Tassel. A woman, Vanessa approaches the party Ebnur and the rest of the party timidly. Vanessa tells the party that she picks mushrooms in the Dalag Wood, but a group of goblins have been causing trouble lately. Their ave is at the end of a stream. Ebnur says that the goblins aren't their priority at the moment, but will look into it later. Vanessa leaves, disapointed. The party then leave Kneecap and set out on foot for Tassel, avoiding the Dalag Wood. 21st March, 1512 Party arrive in Tassel in the evening. The party visit Garrett and Jebediah hands over the 600 silver coins, keeping them paid up until October 30th. The party visit Fizzip. Ebnur asks Fizzip about the Demon parts, but nothing new has been discovered. The party then talk about the undead the saw while traveling. Fizzip recomends making some silver weapons. 22nd March, 1512 The party head north back towards Kneecap. 25th March, 1512 The party is almost get back to Kneecap and see banners in the distance waving flags of Voraci. A troop of people marching North-West towards Longcast. The party avoid the Army of Voraci, and keep moving on to Kneecap. The party are allowed back in the town, being told Captain Grace is out on patrol and away from town. After checking in with the refugees, a refugee is talking with a townsfolk about Joka being able to talk or not. Ebnur explains that Joka was speaking in tounges in prayer to Tempos 26th March, 1512 Ebnur collects 2 of the finished leather armor. It'll take 8 more days for the other 2 to be finished. The party then set out from the town. At the town gate, they find out Vanessa left an hour ago. Jebediah tracks her and the party find the Vanessa by a creek in the woods. Ebnur speaks with Vanessa, who is surprised to see the party. Vanessa leads the party to a location, then sneaks ahead alone. Jeb sneaks after Vanessa and finds out she is talking with 3 human spearman, 2 human bowman, 1 human axe-lady, and points in the party's direction. Jeb returns to the party and warns them. The party hide before Vanessa returns. Vanessa comes back to speak with the party, but can't find them. Vanessa leaves and then the banits come. The have their weapons at the ready. The party ready to ambush, but the banits spot them first. Vaughn takes out one of the bandits with his sledgehammer. Two bandits beat up Ebnur badly, but then Ebnur then stabs a bandit to death with a spear. Ebnur calls out to knock out the Bandit leader. Vaughn gets hit in the leg badly by an arrow, who then kills the bandit in front of him. The bandit leader almost takes out Joka, but Ebnur heals him up. Joka then accdidently kills the leader with an axe blow to her head. An arrow knocks Vaughn unconcious. Ebnur heals Vaughn. The last bandit archer flees from the battle. Jeb chases after and kills the bandit with 2 arrow shots. Ebnur is able to stablise the bandit archer. The party loot the bandits, finding 80 iron coins, chain chest armor, leather limbs, weapons. The party loot the bandit camp and find a map of western Eridon. The party return to Kneecap with their prisoner, and arrive 2 or 3 hours before sundown. Captain Grace rides out to meet with the party, then rides back. The party get to the wall and explain about the ambush. The unconcious archer is taken to a cell. Captain Grace tells the gate guard to tell her when Vanessa shows up. 27th March, 1512 Ebnur heals up the party first thing in the morning. Captain Grace comes up to Ebnur and reveals that Vanessa has come back, but claims that Ebnur tried to attack her in the woods, and the "bandits" came to help her. Ebnur points out the flaws in the story, but Captain Grace says she still needs to investigate. The party are led to be questioned along side Vanessa, but she gets caught out in a lie. 28th March, 1512 ]] Ebnur heals up the bandit archer, and he wakes up, along with the rest of the party and Captain Grace. The bandit admits he is from Longcast and a member of the Voraci Worshipers. Grace then has the bandit executed. The party head out set out for Limestone, it gets rainy along the way. During the day the party spot 5 hyena near a watering hole, around an antelope. Jeb shoots one with 2 arrows, injuring a hyena badly and the rest scatter. Jeb finishes off the wounded hyena. 30th March, 1512 The party arrive in Limestone and they go to Callum's grave. Vaughn says some words over his brothers grave. Ebnur digs up the grave to bless the body, then reburries Callum. 31th March, 1512 The party set out for Highcastle on foot, heading along the edge of the cannal, following the bandit map showing smuggler's pass. 1st April, 1512 The party spot a group of 3 or more Kobolds setting up some traps. The party try walking more inland to avoid the trap & kobolds. The party however end up in a fight with a number of Mama Beatrix's forces. Battle Stats Experience No experienace given out this episode. Category:Desperate Measures Episodes